Pantonim
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Mungkin dunia ini terlihat indah,asri,baik dan sebagainya... namun ingatlah bahwa banyak pepatah yang mengatakan bahwa jangan menilai hanya dari sampulnya saja, dan seperti itulah seorang yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto! #Maaf Sumarry jelek
1. Chapter 1

Yo! Uchida mau up fic Naruto ^^ , fic pertama untuk fandom Naruto saja ^^ Happy read minna!

 **¤HAPPY READ¤**

 **Op' ost: Sugar song to bitter step (Unison Square Garden)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.Pantonim.**_

Warning: Abal" , geje, typo,alur kecepatan, dll.

Chapter I

(Awal)

Disebuah jembatan dipinggir desa konoha tepat ditengah malam terlihat dua siluet yang sedang berdialog, yang salah satu dari siulet itu sedang menunduk hormat kepada lawan bicaranya.

"Jadi seperti itu hm?"

"B-benar Naruto-sama"

"Baiklah, Jika sudah begitu apa boleh buat hn, Kau boleh pergi Zetzu"

Setelah mendengar perkataan dari seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang ia panggil Naruto-sama beberapa saat yang lalu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Sedangkan Sosok yang bernama Naruto tadi hanya memandang datar kearah langit malam yang dihiasi oleh bulan purnama yang tak terhalang oleh awan sedikitpun, kemudian dengan langkah pelan ia pergi munuju apartementnya.

-Keesokan harinya-

Pagi itu diichiraku seperti biasanya sedang ramai karena lelucon dari si ninja penuh kejutan dari konoha siapa lagi kalau bukan Uzumaki Naruto yang sekarang sedang menikmati beberapa mangkuk ramen dengan cengiran hangatnya yang sangat berbeda dengan ekspresinya yang kemarin malam, mungkin benar apa yang pernah dikatakan Danzo bahwa jangan melihat seseorang dari sampulnya.

"Aku pesan satu mangkuk lagi Ojii-san!" Teriak cempreng Naruto yang kali ini sudah menghabiskan mangkuk kedua ramenya dan berniat untuk menambah pundi mangkuknya lagi.

Sedangkan sang paman yang kita kenal dengan nama Teuchi sang penjual ramen itu hanya tersenyum saat melihat pelanggan setia aka Naruto ini kembali memesan ramen.

"Baiklah! Tunggu sebentar!"

Naruto yang mendengar teriakan balasan dari Teuchi hanya tersenyum dan menunggu pesanan ramenya datang, namun Naruto harus kembali tersenyum lebar saat melihat seorang wanita bersurai bubble gum yang melintas didepan kedai Ichiraku, kemudian dengan teriakan cemprengnya ia menyapa perempuan tersebut.

"Sakura-chan!"

Sang perempuan yang bernama Sakura itu menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dari arah sampingnya dan saat ia menoleh ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang sedang melambaikan tangan sambil nyengir kearahnya.

"Haaah~ kukira siapa, ternyata kau Naruto" Ucap Sakura pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Naruto.

"Kau ingin makan ramen Sakura-chan? Tenang saja akan aku teraktir" Tawar Naruto sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, sedangkan Sakura terdiam beberapa saat memikirkan tawaran Naruto dan beberapa saat kemudian bersedekap sambil memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Apakah ini ajakan Kencan hm?" Selidik Sakura sambil bersidekap dihadapan Naruto yang Sweatdrope ketika mendengar perkataan Sakura barusan.

"Ah bukan begitu Sakura-chan, Namun jika menurutmu seperti itu ya juga tidak apa apa~ hehehe" Balas Naruto yang cengengesan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Haaah kau ini memang Naruto no baka" Cebir Sakura pelan namun kemudian melangkah mendekati Naruto dan duduk disamping Naruto.

Beberapa menit kemudian Teuchi datang membawa pesanan Ramen milik Naruto dan menaikan alisnya saat melihat disamping Naruto terdapat Kunoichi yang ia kenal bernama Sakura dan juga teman satu tim Naruto yang sedang bercakap dengan Naruto.

"Pesanan tiba! Eh ada Sakura juga" Ucap sekaligus sapaan Teuchii kepada Sakura sambil meletakan semangkuk Ramen dihadapan Naruto.

"Paman aku pesan semangkuk Ramen lagi untuk Sakura-chan ya" Teriak Naruto sambil menatap Teuchi yang sedang menaruh semangkuk Ramen dihadapanya itu.

Sedangkan Teuchi yang mendengar pesanan Naruto hanya mengagguk sebagai respon kemudian melankah menuju dapur untuk memasakan Ramen pesanan Naruto.

Naruto yang sudah mendapatkan pesanan Ramenya sekarang hanya memandang kosong kearah mangkuk ramen tersebut selama beberapa detik dan kemudian langsung kembali tersenyum, sedangkan Sakura yang melihat Naruto hanya diam dan tidak memakan Ramen miliknya hanya menatap bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakan Ramenmu Naruto?" Tanya Sakura sambil menaikan alis bingung, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Sakura hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan memakan Ramen ini saat pesananmu juga sudah datang Sakura-chan, jadi kita bisa makan bersama" balas Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum,Sakura langsung terdiam saat mendengar balasan Naruto barusan karena sifat Naruto akhir akhir ini memang agak terlihat aneh meskipun samar.

"Ehem! Ehem! Ada yang lagi pacaran nih ye!"

Naruto dan Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandanganya kearah sumber suara dari arah pojok ruangan kedai tersebut dan melihat seorang wanita bersurai coklat yang sedang menatap ia dan Sakura dengan pandangan menggoda atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Ayame anak dari Teuchi sipemilik kedai Ichiraku.

"Kami tidak berpacaran Ayame-neechan!" Teriak Sakura dengan wajah memerah,berbeda dengan Naruto yang hanya tersenyum tipis sebagai respon untuk perkataan Ayame barusan.

"Ahahahaha! Baiklah~ Baiklah~ pasangan baru memang selalu begitu~" Goda Ayame sambil melangkah masuk sedangkan Sakura kembali berteriak histeris karena digosipkan berpacaran dengan Naruto.

"Nee-chan!"

-Time skip-

Siang harinya seusai makan Ramen bersama Sakura, sekarang Naruto sedang duduk bersandar disebuah dahan pohon dihutan kematian yang sering digunakan untuk tes chunin dulu, Naruto yang sedang duduk bersandar sekarang sedang memandang datar kearah langit entah apa yang ia pikirkan dan juga berbeda jauh dengan Naruto yang periang dan Hyper aktif.

"Dunia ini memang butuh perubahan" Desis Naruto pelan sambil memandang awan yang bergerak perlahan dilangit.

Wussssh~

Tap!

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang dibelakangnya dan juga ia sangat mengenal sosok yang mendatanginya ini, dengan datar Naruto menatap sosok tersebut.

"Ada apa Obito? Bukankah sekarang kau sedang ada ritual pengambilan Bijuu dari Jinchuriki Niibi?" Tanya Naruto kepada sosok yang memakai topeng spiral dan bernama Obito itu dengan hanya melirik dari ujung mata.

Sedangkan Sosok yang bernama Obito itu hanya memandang datar Naruto yang sudah mengetahui rahasia yang ia simpan dengan baik bahwa ia adalah Uchiha Obito dan hanya Naruto seoranglah yang mengetahui rahasianya ini.

"Apakah Zetsu sudah mendatangimu dan memberitahukan informasi?" Tanya Obito datar.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Obito barusan ingin menjawab namun entah mengapa menjadi tertawa kecil yang hanya dibalas Obito dengan tatapan datar.

"Entah mengapa aku ingin tertawa saat melihat kelakuan autismu jika dihadapan anggota lain, sedangkan sekarang kau tampak serius dan berwibawa Obito" Ejek Naruto sambil tertawa kecil sedangkan Obito yang merasa diejek hanya menghela nafas kecil kemudian kembali memandang Naruto datar.

"Bukankah kau juga begitu hn?, berpura pura hyper aktif dihadapan warga konoha dan bertingkah bodoh seolah mencintai gadis bersurai pink itu" Balas Obito yang membuat Naruto terdiam beberapa saat.

"Terserah kau lah, dan untuk masalah Zetsu ia memang kemarin malam datang mendatangiku dan memberitahukan tentang pergerakan rahasia dari Itachi Uchiha" Jelas Naruto yang mengakhiri percakapan absrud beberapa saat lalu.

Obito yang sudah selesai urusanya pun berniat ingin pergi namun kembali ia urungkan dan kembali menatap Naruto yang masih setia duduk sambil memandang langit itu.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berada didesa ini Naruto? Bukankah kau ingat pesan Madara waktu itu?" tanya Obito sambil menoleh kearah Naruto.

Sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Obito barusan hanya tersenyum kecil dan kemudian memandang Obito yang berada dibelakangnya itu.

"Tentu aku masih ingat Obito, dan untuk keberadaanku didesa ini mungkin untuk beberapa waktu aku akan berada disini karena masih banyak urusan serta beberapa orang mulai bisa merasakan sifatku mulai berubah" Jelas Naruto pelan, sedangkan Obito yang sudah tidak mempunyai keperluan lagi akhirnya pergi dengan cara terhisap kedalam pusaran vortex yang tercipta dimata kanannya.

Naruto yang merasa sudah ditinggal oleh Obito kemudian bangkit dari acara tiduranya dan melompat kebawah dari atas pohon.

Tap!

"Mungkin ini yang terbaik untuk perubahan dunia ini" Ucap Naruto pelan dan kemudian melangkah pergi dari hutan tersebut.

 **¤TBC¤**

Yo Uchida up fic Naruto pertama ^^

Gimana? Bagus? Jelek?

Happy read minna!

 _ **.Pantonim Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.keep calm and read fic Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **-Sayonara-**_


	2. Chapter 2

**¤HAPPY READ¤**

 **Op' ost: Sugar song to bitter step (Unison Square Garden)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 _ **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.Pantonim.**

 _Warning: Abal" , geje, typo,alur kecepatan, dll._

 _Chapter II_

 _(Mask)_

 **.Uchiha Distrik.**

Malam hari dikonoha dan bertempat didistrik Uchiha yang sudah tak berpenghuni setelah insiden pembantaian klan Uchiha yang dilakukan Itachi Uchiha 8 tahun silam.

Dan diantara bangunan yang sudah terlihat tak berpenghuni didistrik tersebut terlihat ada sebuah kuil yang terlihat terang karena lampu atau obor bagian depan kuil itu telah dinyalakan oleh seseorang yang sepertinya berada didalam kuil tersebut.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Suara langkah kaki seorang yang melangkah menuruni tangga didalam kuil tersebut dan jika diperhatikan orang tersebut adalah seorang lelaki bersurai pirang yang sedang menggunakan yukatta putih dan ditanganya sedang memegang obor untuk penerangannya menuruni tangga tersebut dan tidak lama kemudian pria itu berhenti didepan sebuah batu yang jika disinari oleh obor maka terlihat sebuah ukiran ukiran yang terpahat diatas batu tersebut.

Srek! Srek!

"Naruto-sama"

Pria yang bernama Naruto itu hanya diam dan tetap menatap ukiran Batu yang ada didepannya itu ketika dibelakangnya muncul mahluk yang menyerupai lidah buaya dan berwarna separuh putih&hitam atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Zetsu.

"Ada apa Zetsu?" Tanya Naruto datar.

"Proses pengambilan Bijuu dari jinchuriki Yugito nii telah berhasil, apakah jasadnya perlu aku simpan?" Balas Zetsu yang menjelaskan bahwa pengambilan Bijuu telah berhasil sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Zetsu barusan hanya diam beberapa saat dan kemudian menoleh menatap kearah Zetsu.

"Simpan jasadnya karena menurut perkiraanku itu akan sangat berguna suatu saat nanti jika memang benar perkiraanku akan terjadi perang" Jawab Naruto datar dan jika diperhatikan sudut bibirnya sedikit terangkat yang menandakan bahwa ia sedang menyeringai.

"Baiklah, jika begitu aku pergi dulu" Balas Zetsu pelan yang kemudian dengan perlahan tubuhnya mulai masuk kedalam tanah dan akhirnya menghilang meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri yang kembali menatap ukiran batu dihadapanya itu dalam diam, namun ketenangannya kembali terusik ketika sebuah suara terdengar dari dalam tubuhnya dan mungkin hanya Naruto seorang yang mendengarnya.

 **"Jadi untuk apa kau mendatangi tempat salah satu monumen uchiha ini Gaki?"** Tanya Sebuah suara berat yang didengar Naruto dari dalam pikirannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengecek sesuatu Kurama dan mungkin hanya aku seorang yang sepertinya mengerti arti maksud dari ukiran batu tulisan Rikudou sannin ini" Jawab Naruto pelan sambil tersenyum kecil ketika memandang ukiran batu yang ada dihadapanya itu dan jika diperhatikan maka kedua mata Naruto sekarang berbeda warna, yang kiri berwarna biru safir sedangkan yang kanan berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air.

 **"Jangan Sombong gaki, kau bahkan baru bisa membangkitkan sebelah mata Rinnengan dari sekian banyak mata Uchiha yang diberikan Obito dan sel senju gedo mazou, dan bahkan aku sendiri yang pernah hidup bersama Rikudou sannin tidak mengetahui arti batu itu"** Ucap Kurama yang memberitahu bahwa arti yang dilihat setiap orang dari batu ukiran itu berbeda beda.

"Tenang saja Kurama, aku sudah mengerti arti ukiran itu dengan segala informasi yang kudengar dari zetsu putih&hitam, namun hal yang masih kucurigai adalah Zetsu hitam" balas Naruto sedangkan Kurama hanya diam tidak membalas perkataan Naruto,namun tiba tiba Naruto juga terdiam sebentar dan kembali berekspresi datar.

 **"Gaki, ada yang datang"**

"Ya aku sudah mengetahuinya Kurama"

Naruto yang merasakan kehadiran seseorang kemudian dengan perlahan mata Kanannya yang semula berpola riak air kembali menjadi iris safir.

Tap!

Tap!

"Siapa kau? Dengan sedang apa disini?" Tanya seorang yang menggunakan topeng beruang diwajahnya dan dipunggungnya membawa tanto, sedangkan Naruto hanya menatap datar orang tersebut.

"Anbu kah?" Ucap Naruto pelan, sedangkan sang anbu kembali menanyakan identitas orang didepannya itu.

"Siapa kau?! " Tanya Anbu tersebut yang sudah memasang kuda kuda siaga ketika melihat Naruto yang melangkah pelan kearahnya.

"Kau tidak usah tahu mengenai siapa aku, yang terpenting dan harus kau ketahui adalah bahwa dunia ini memang butuh perubahan" Jawab Naruto yang berjalan pelan mendekati anbu tersebut menyebabkan wajahnya terkena sinar obor yang membuat anbu tersebut tersentak.

"K-kau Uzumaki Naruto? Bagaimana kau bisa mengetahui tempat rahasia ini?!" Tanya Anbu tersebut yang agak kaget karena sosok didepannya ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto sang Jinchuriki bijuu ekor sembilan.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya lagi, sebab waktumu untuk melihat dunia ini sudah usai saat kau melihatku disini" Balas Naruto dengan Seringai diwajahnya, namun seringai diwajahnya langsung luntur dan kemudian Naruto mengambil sebuah kunai dan melemparkanya kearah anbu yang ada dihadapanya itu.

Boft!

"Cih hanya Bunshin? Sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan ninja konoha" Ucap Naruto datar saat melihat Anbu yang ada dihadapanya itu berubah menjadi kepulan asap tebal,Namun Naruto segera menoleh kearah belakangnya ketika insting ninjanya menjerit bahwa akan ada bahaya dibelakangnya dan benar saja ketika menoleh Naruto dapat melihat sebuah bola api raksasa mengarah kepadanya dan dengan cepat pula Naruto merubah kembali mata kananya menjadi pola riak air dan kemudian merentangkan tangannya kearah bola api tersebut yang ajaibnya dengan perlahan bola api tersebut seperti terhisap kedalam telapak tangan Naruto yang semakin lama bola api itu semakin mengecil dan akhirnya hilang.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Ucap Anbu tersebut tidak percaya ketika melihat jurus Rank A nya berhasil dipatahkan dengan mudah.

Naruto yang berhasil menghilangkan bola api tersebut kemudian menatap Anbu yang berdiri dihadapanya itu dengan seringai diwajahnya.

"Kau salah memilih lawan" Desis Naruto pelan sambil mengarahkan telapak tanganya kearah Anbu tersebut.

 **'Bansho tein'**

Wussh!

"A-apa!"

Sang Anbu sangat terkejut karena tiba tiba tubuhnya dengan kuat tertarik kearah Naruto seperti halnya tubuhnya adalah Besi dan tubuh Naruto adalah medan magnet kuat yang menariknya.

Bugh!

"ugh!"

Naruto yang melihat anbu tersebut sudah tertarik kearahnya dengan cepat langsung menangkapnya dengan cara mencekik lehernya dengan kuat sambil menatapnya datar, dan dengan perlahan Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya kearah telinga anbu tersebut dan membisikan sesuatu.

"Kau tau, bahwa kau telah terlalu banyak melihat hal yang seharusnya tidak kau ketahui, jadi lebih baik kau musnah" Bisik Naruto dan dengan perlahan Naruto tangan Naruto seperti menarik sebuah cahaya keunguan dari tubuh anbu yang sedang ia cekik tersebut dan ketika tertarik semua terlihatlah cahaya tersebut berbentuk seperti tubuh anbu yang sekarang sepertinya sudah tewas dan dibiarkan tergeletak oleh Naruto.

"Ugh! Mataku!"

Naruto yang berniat ingin pergi dari tempat tersebut tiba tiba merintih sakit sambil memegangi mata kanannya yang mengalirkan darah dan menetes membasahi yukattanya.

 **"Sudahku katakan bahwa Rinnenganmu itu masih belum sempurna dan hanya ada sebelah, jadi seperti inilah resiko yang akan ditimbulkan jika kau terlalu memaksakanya Naruto"** Ucap Kyuubi dari dalam pikiran Naruto sedangkan Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memgangi mata kanannya yang masih meneteskan darah.

"Ya kau benar Kurama, dan mungkin aku perlu membangkitkan satu Rinnengan lagi" balas Naruto datar.

Kyuubi yang mendengar balasan Naruto barusan hanya diam tidak menjawab dan yang terdengar hanya geramannya yang menandakan ia sedang kesal.

 **"Grrr! Kau kira gampang membangkitkan Rinnengan? Bahkan dari puluhan mata sharinngan yang kau gunakan dan puluhan sel senju yang kau gunakan juga, hanya satu yang berhasil! Kenapa kau sangat terobsesi dengan kekuatan Rinnengan gaki?!"** Ucap Kyuubi yang diakhir kalimatnya sedikit meninggikan intonasi suaranya.

Naruto hanya diam mendengar perkataan kyuubi barusan dan dengan masih memegangi mata kananya Naruto kemudian melangkah pergi dari distrik Uchiha itu untuk kembali ke apartementnya dan beristirahat.

"Kau akan tau suatu saat nanti" bisik Naruto pelan dan melangkah pergi.

Pagi harinya dikantor Hokage terlihat tenang dan damai bahkan Tsunade senju sang Hokage sekarang sedang menstempel gulungan-gulungan dalam diam dan ditemani oleh asisstennya yang bernama Shizune, Namun ketenangan Hokage itu tak berlangsung lama ketika kantor Hokage kedatangan dua orang anbu bertag name Inu&neko yang sedang bersimpuh hormat dihadapan Hokage.

"Hokage-sama telah terjadi sesuatu dibagian distrik Uchiha yaitu seorang Anbu bername tag Shiro ditemukan tewas tanpa luka difisik maupun dalam" Ucap Anbu bertopeng Neko sambil menunduk hormat dihadapan Tsunade yang mengerenyitkan dahinya ketika mendengar penjelasanya.

"tidak mengalami luka fisik dan dalam? Apakah dia mempunyai sejenis penyakit sewaktu dia hidup?" Tanya Tsunade pelan dan masih memikirkan penyebab kematian salah satu pasukan Anbunya itu, karena sangat mencurigakan jika seorang tewas tanpa luka fisik dan dalam.

"Setahu hamba dia tidak mempunyai masalah kesehatan selama hidupnya Hokage-sama" Jawab Anbu ber tag name Neko itu tegas sedangkan Tsunade terlihat terdiam sebentar namun setelah itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya.

"Panggilkan Inoichi kesini, dan perketat penjagaan untuk nanti malam" Titah Tsunade yang dibalas anggukan oleh kedua Anbu tersebut dan kemudian langsung menghilang dari hadapan Tsunade menggunakan shunshin.

"Ha'i Hokage-sama"

Wush!

"Haah kali ini masalah apa lagi" Ucap Tsunade sambil menyandarkan punggungnya dikursi Hokage, sedangkan Shizune yang menjabat sebagai asissten Hokage hanya terdiam dan tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata apapun.

Siang harinya ditaman yang berada dikonoha terdapat Naruto yang sedangkan duduk disalah satu bangku taman tersebut sambil memandang kearah langit memperhatikan awan awan,sifat Naruto memang akhir akhir ini menjadi agak pendiam entah kenapa.

"Ayah! Nanti belikan aku kue ulang tahun yang besar ya saat ulang tahunku besok"

Perhatian Naruto sedikit terusik saat mendengar suara teriakan semangat seorang anak yang sedang duduk bersama kedua orang tuanya dibangku deretan belakang yang sedang Naruto duduki dan dengan pelan Naruto menoleh dan melihat seorang anak yang tertawa ceria didekapan ayah&ibunya yang tertawa melihat keriangan buah hati mereka.

"..."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menoleh sekilas dan tersenyum kecil ketika melihat kebahagian keluarga tersebut, setelah itu Naruto bangkit dari acar duduknya dan melangkah pergi dan tujuanya sekarang adalah Ichiraku, tempat favorit ninja penuh kejutan ini.

Tidak sampai 15menit berjalan akhirnya Naruto sampai disebuah kedai yang dibagian depanya tertulis 'ICHIRAKU' ,kemudian dengan langkah pelan Naruto memasuki kedai tersebut.

"Naruto!"

Naruto kembali menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan menoleh kearah sumber suara, dan Naruto dapat melihat seorang pria bermodel rambut nanas dan memiliki bekas luka melintang diwajahnya sedang melangkah kearahnya dengan cengiran dan juga Naruto sangat mengenali pria tersebut.

"Iruka-sensei?" balas Naruto pelan.

"Ayo masuk biar kali ini aku yang menteraktirmu" Ucap Iruka yang menepuk bahu Naruto ketika berada disampingnya setelah itu memasuki kedai ramen tersebut.

"Hmm, ada Iruka-san dan Naruto-chan sekalinya, mau pesan apa?"

Naruto dan Iruka yang baru memasuki kedai ramen langsung disambut oleh suara seorang wanita yang menanyakan pesanan apa yang akan mereka pesan.

"Aku pesan ramen jumbo Nee-chan"

"Aku Miso saja Ayame-san"

Ucap Naruto dan Iruka yang memesan pesanan mereka ketika sudah duduk disalah satu bangku dikedai tersebut, sedangkan Ayame hanya mengangguk dan kemudian melangkah pergi menuju dapur.

Iruka yang melihat Naruto hanya diam saja akhirnya mulai membuka sebuah percakapan kepada murid kesayangannya ini dan juga sebenarnya iruka agak merasa aneh dengan tingkah Naruto akhir akhir ini, karena Naruto lebih banyak pendiam dan tidak periang seperti dulu bahkan sifatnya samar samar hampir menyamai sang Uchiha sasuke.

"Jadi bagaimana kabarmu Naruto? Apakah kau sehat dan tidak mempunyai masalah akhir akhir ini?" Tanya Iruka yang memulai percakapanya dengan Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar pertanyaan Iruka barusan kemudian menatapnya dan sedetik kemudian tersenyum atau istilahnya Nyengir.

"Baik Iruka-sensei" Balas Naruto sambil nyengir .

Iruka yang melihat balasan Naruto hanya menghela nafas dan tersenyum kecil, "Naruto sekarang ternyata sudah lebih dewasa dan berwibawa, tidak seperti Naruto 5 tahun yang lalu yaitu sipembuat onar dan jahil, namun meskipun begitu aku tetap menyayanginya seperti adik" Batin Iruka memandang Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Pesanan tiba!"

Suara Teuchi sipemilik kedai ramen sambil meletakan dua mangkuk pesanan Iruka dan Naruto dimeja pelanggan membuyarkan lamunan Iruka yang sedang memikirkan Naruto.

"Ittadakimasu"

Nyam~

Nyam~

Slurrpp!

Suara Naruto yang mengucapkan selamat makan dan kemudian memakan ramennya dengan lahap dan membuat Iruka yang duduk disamping Naruto hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang memakan ramenya seperti belum makan selama beberapa hari itu.

"Sepertinya pikiranku tentang kedewasaan dan perubahan sifat tentang Naruto itu salah" Batin Iruka sambil tersenyum kecil memandang Naruto.

"Ittadakimasu" Ucap Iruka dan melahap misonya.

Glup!

Glup!

"Paman! Aku pesan dua mangkuk ramen jumbo lagi!"

"Siap Boss!"

Uhuk! Uhuk!

Iruka yang sedang memakan Misonya dalam tenang harus tersedak dan terbatuk karena mendengar teriakan cempreng Naruto yang memesan ramen porsi jumbo kembali bahkan dua porsi, bisa bisa itu menghabiskan gajinya mengajar diakademy dalam satu bulan.

"Aku menyesal mentraktirnya" Batin Iruka miris.

Sedangkan sekarang digedung hokage telah berkumpul dua orang anbu yang tadi pagi menemui sang hokage dan juga disebelah kedua anbu tersebut terdapat seorang pria bersurai pirang dikuncit pony tail.

"Jadi ada keperluan apa Hokage-sama?" Tanya pria bersurai pirang atau lebih mudah dikenalnya dengan nama Inoichi sang pemimpin clan yamanaka dikonoha no sato.

Tsunade yang melihat bahwa orang yang dipanggilnya telah datang hanya menghela nafas perlahan, setelah itu menatap Inoichi serius.

"Aku ingin kau membaca isi memory Anbu ber tag Shiro,karena aku ingin mengetahui penyebab kematianya karena apa" Ucap Tsunade tegas sedangkan Inoichi hanya menganguk pertanda menerima perintah sang Hokage.

"Shizune segera antarkan Inoichi ke Laboraturium" Perintah Tsunade kepada asisstennya yang sedari tadi hanya berdiri disampingnya dan langsung diberi anggukan oleh Shizune kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan tersebut diikuti Inoichi.

Setelah kepergian Inoichi dan Shizune diruangan itu yang tersisa hanya Tsunade dan kedua anbu yang masih beridiri dalam diam, namun akhirnya salah satu dari kedua anbu tersebut buka suara kepada Tsunade.

"Kami juga sempat menemukan barang yang mungkin bisa dibuat petunjuk atas kasus ini Hokage-sama" Ucap Salah satu anbu tersebut yang direspon cepat oleh Tsunade.

"Benarkah? Apa yang kalian temukan?" Tanya Tsunade sambil menatap serius kedua anbu itu.

Kemudian salah satu anbu tersebut memasukan tanganya kekantong jubahnya mau mengambil sesuatu dan setelah barang yang dikatakan petunjuk itu terambil kemudian anbu tersebut meletakanya dimeja Hokage.

"Kami menemukan sebagian Surai pirang yang terpotong ini diarea pertarungan itu hokage-sama" Ucap pelan Anbu tersebut dan membuat Tsunade terdiam berpikir.

"Mungkinkah..."

 **¤TBC¤**

Yah cut ^^ ,gomen uchida lama up lagi karena masalah duta dan liburan ^^

Dan uchida tokugawa mengucapkan selamat maulid nabi dan natal bagi yang merayakanya ya ^^ semoga readers banyak rejeki :v

 _ **.Pantonim Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.keep calm and read fic Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **-Sayonara-**_


End file.
